Ma version de Jurassic World
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Cette histoire est ma version à moi du film de Jurassic World que j'ai adorée. Et si nous changions légèrement histoire quel impact cela aura-t-il sur l'histoire que nous connaissons grâce au film ? Venez voir !
1. Prologue

Prologue : Je me suis retrouvée coincée pendant plus de quatre ans sur l'île Isla Sorna après que l'avion dans lequel j'étais se soit écrasé. De tous les passagers seuls deux d'entre eux ont survécu au crash, j'étais l'un des deux. La deuxième personne qui était avec moi est morte deux semaines plus tard bouffé par un dinosaure, c'est ainsi que j'ai compris que je me trouvais sur l'une de ces fameuses îles qui avait été conçu dans le but d'accueillir des dinosaures et des humains visitant les dinosaures.

Au bout de deux ans j'appris à connaître par cœur les caractéristiques ainsi que le comportement de chaque dinosaure qu'il soit herbivore ou carnivore ce qui me permis de les comprendre très facilement et de pouvoir discuter avec eux de temps à autres -qu'il soit herbivore ou carnivore- et qui me permis également de ne pas devenir folle.

Un an plus tard l'incroyable c'est produit, une famille composée de huit raptors m'a adopté, à partir de ce moment-là je partageai tout avec eux même les parties de chasses bien que je voulais suivre leur rythme je devais monter sur le dos de l'un d'eux.

Et l'année suivante un groupe de personne est venu me chercher, je dû dire au revoir à la famille de raptor qui m'avait adopté, et partis avec mes "sauveteurs" qui me ramenèrent à la civilisation, où je fus pris en charge immédiatement par des psychologues et des médecins pour s'assurer de ma santé.

J'ai dû fréquenter pendant un an, un psychologue avant que celui-ci s'estime très satisfait des résultats pour que l'on cesse -enfin- les consultations.

Durant mon retour à la civilisation j'appris qu'un parc a été créé sur une nouvelle île, pour que les humains puissent voir les dinosaures et que cette île a été nommée Isla Nublar.

Je décidai donc de visiter ce parc sur l'île d'Isla Nublar afin de voir à quoi il ressemble, et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que mon histoire commença.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Jurassic World

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Jurassic World

PDV Flora

Je venais d'arriver sur l'île où se trouvait le parc et j'avoue que j'avais hâte de le visiter et de me faire de nouveaux amis !

Une fois avoir passé les grandes portes qui appartenait à l'ancien parc (le tout premier à vrai dire), nous quittâmes tous le train de voyage entre le parc et le port ! Quand nous fûmes tous en-dehors du train nous nous séparâmes tous et je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment principal, où je visitai toutes les pièces possibles, puis j'allai ensuite voir le plan du parc pour voir où se situait tous les dinosaures, une fois le plan enregistré je quittai le bâtiment pour aller voir le T-Rex, qui apparemment appartenait lui ou plutôt elle aussi au premier parc, elle était donc le dinosaure la plus vieille !

Une fois arrivée devant le paddock du T-Rex je la regarda manger une chèvre à seulement quelques mètres de moi et du reste des visiteurs nous étions néanmoins séparées par une baie vitrée inclus dans une structure ressemblant de l'extérieur à un grand et gros tronc d'arbre coucher à quelques mètres du sol ! Je regardais ensuite ma montre pour voir l'heure qu'il était et constata qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à l'hôtel car le parc allez bientôt fermer ! J'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir tout le reste du parc demain ainsi que tous les autres jours car celui-ci était très grand et qu'il y a souvent du monde pour toutes les "attractions".

Une fois arrivée à l'hôtel je me dirigeai vers la réception pour aller récupérer la clé de ma chambre, et quand ce fut fait après plusieurs minutes d'attentes je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur pour monter au deuxième étage avec mon sac de voyage noir dix minutes plus tard j'arrivais à mon étage, je sortis de l'ascenseur et tourna à droite, une fois en-dehors de celui-ci, puis je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, qui se trouvait au milieu du couloir à droite, et une fois devant ma porte, je l'ouvris avec ma clé avant de la fermée à clé une fois à l'intérieur.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma chambre où je rangeai mes affaires qui se trouvait dans mon sac de voyage dans l'armoire, avant d'aller prendre une douche et de me mettre en pyjama pour aller ensuite me coucher après avoir mis mon réveil pour me réveiller tôt demain matin.


End file.
